


My Turn

by Touchemonamie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchemonamie/pseuds/Touchemonamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla looks for a way to relieve Laura from the stresses of an impending Journalism deadline. (Set after the Christmas special).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

The first time Laura had moaned, backspacing on her keyboard furiously, Carmilla hardly even batted an eyelid, keeping them instead turned down towards her book. She was entirely too used to her girlfriends random bursts of frustration.

The second time Laura had moaned, followed by a low muttering of _'This is useless!',_ had earned her a quick glance from Carmilla who presently returned her focus to her book, stretching out languidly on her bed.

The third time Laura had moaned, accompanied with mock crying noises and a dramatic flop of her head to rest on her desk, was the last.

"OK, cupcake," Carmilla said, placing her book firmly down on the side of her bed. "That’s it."

Laura swirled around gently on her chair, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I’m sorry Carm, was I disturbing you?" Laura replied, sheepishly.

Carmilla sighed. “Well…disturbing is _one_ way of putting it.” She explained, edging closer to Laura. “You have been moaning and groaning over that infernal computer for over 3 hours now. I think it’s about my turn, don’t you think.” Carmilla added, teasingly.

Laura tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed. “Uh…what do _you_ need mycomputer for?”

Carmilla merely sighed, arching a single eyebrow in response.

"Oh! _Oh!”_ Laura replied, laughing. “Oh Carm, I would but…this Journalism paper, it’s due in _tomorrow_ , well technically now today,” Laura explained, eyeing the time on her clock. “And, I’m sorry, when did it suddenly get to half 2?”

Carmilla took Laura’s distraction to her advantage, smoothly positioning herself on Laura’s lap, her left elbow propped on the back of the computer chair, fingers gently tangling in the back of Laura’s hair.

“ _Carm…_ " Laura started, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend.

"What?" Carmilla replied, nonchalantly. "I’m just trying to help with your paper. You’re obviously _very_ stressed…” She added, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Laura’s right ear, before leaning down to nibble at her lobe, one of Laura’s weaknesses.

Laura bit back a moan, as she breathed in deeply through her nose. Carmilla smiled indulgently against Laura’s neck when she heard an uttering of, _'Stupid, sexy, vampire.'_ She pulled away slowly, earning a low whine from Laura. “I just realised that you are entirely too clothed, cutie.”

"Takes one to know one." Laura replied, her fingers already working on the buttons of Carmilla’s shirt, helping her to shrug it off, along with her bra, before placing a single, chaste kiss over Carmilla’s heart. She smiled despite herself at Laura’s sentiment. She pulled away as she felt Carmilla’s fingers at the hem of her t-shirt, moving to accommodate for its removal. Carmilla made quick work of her bra as well, throwing it absentmindedly behind her, leaning down to pepper soft kisses against Laura’s chest. This time she didn’t bite back a moan.

"You did make sure the door was locked, right?" Laura asked quickly. "I am _not_ having a repeat of Laf and Perry walking in on us again. I swear your bare backside must be seared in Laf’s brain!”

"Lucky them." Carmilla replied lazily between kisses.

Laura sighed. “I mean it.”

Carmilla looked up, amused. “So did I.”

Laura’s eyes suddenly focused on the tips of Carmilla’s fangs that were now showing below her top lip. It was still a new experience even now, seeing Carmilla like this. Something she had learned was not always voluntary, especially given the current heated situation. Laura reached up to place a hand against Carmilla’s jaw, her thumb resting against one of her fangs. Carmilla’s eyes closed at the gentleness of Laura’s touch, as she turned her head into it.

"Someone’s eager." Laura said quietly, her voice low and husky, her eyes not leaving Carmilla’s fangs.

"Well who wouldn’t be, with you to be eager for." Carmilla replied, coyly, opening her eyes to finally find Laura’s already on her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Laura said, rolling her eyes.

Carmilla shook her head gently. “Only you.”

Carmilla smiled softly, moving Laura’s hand gently by the wrist, taking two of Laura’s fingers into her mouth, sucking on them slowly, carefully. Laura swallowed hard, as Carmilla withdrew them, dragging them down her chest to the apex of her thighs. She worked the button and zipper of her jeans using her left hand, before lifting her hips to slide Laura slowly inside of her, her own hand guiding her. Her hips bucked lightly at Laura’s first touch, as her left hand re-tangled itself instinctively in Laura’s hair. Laura smiled against Carmilla’s neck, as she sucked lightly against her pulse point, causing her hips to ground down harder.

"You know, as much as I love this, I thought you were supposed to be de-stressing me?" Laura mused aloud.   

The rhythm of Carmilla’s hips against her hand slowed, “I thought you knew. Helping others in need can be _very_ _satisfying_.” Carmilla’s breath hitched, as Laura hummed in agreement, her fingers curling against Carmilla, paired with a light nip at her jaw. “ _Fuck._ Laura.”

Laura grinned at the response she’d earned, Carmilla’s hips pushing down earnestly against her, her legs trembling. Carmilla’s head was stretched back, her back arched, as Laura finally lavished her chest with the same attention she had on her neck. Laura pulled away gently to take in the view of Carmilla, her eyes clenched shut, eyebrows furrowed, sweat beading on her brow, her bottom lip between her teeth. Laura never thought she looked more beautiful.

"My God, you really are beautiful." Laura uttered, almost as if seeing Carmilla for the first time.

Carmilla laughed softly, freely, her hips rolling quicker and harder against Laura, her fingers curling against more frequently, as the rhythm they had set together finally brought Carmilla to her climax. She brought her forehead down to rest on Laura’s, as they both tried to get their breaths back. They remained like that, till Carmilla pulled away looking down earnestly at Laura.

"I love you, Laura Hollis." She said quietly.

Laura smiled broadly. “And I love you. Carmilla Karnstein.” She reached up, kissing Carmilla slowly. Carmilla pulled back and started to move herself off of Laura, earning a quizzical look from her, as she started to remove her own jeans and underwear.

"Well, not everything is about me…" Carmilla explained, as she slowly positioned herself between Laura’s knee’s.

Laura laughed breathily, as Carmilla undid the button of her jeans, dragging them and her underwear down her thighs and off completely. Laura shuffled forward on the computer chair instinctively, as Carmilla leaned in slipping her legs over her shoulders. Laura swallowed hard at Carmilla’s first tentative touch, her tongue soon earning her a whimper from Laura. Carmilla used her right hand to steady Laura as her hips canted up involuntarily, eager for more contact, as her left hand stroked lazy patterns on Laura’s thigh.

Carmilla switched expertly between flat open kisses, broad strokes of her tongue and gently sucking at Laura’s clit, whilst Laura buried her hand in Carmilla’s curls. Whilst lightly sucking at Laura’s most sensitive part, Carmilla gently curled two fingers inside of Laura, stroking down against her, earning a moan that signalled how close Laura was. Her head was stretched back against her computer chair, as she panted heavily at Carmilla’s touches.  The combination of her talented fingers and gentle sucking brought Laura to her orgasm quickly. Carmilla peppered slow, gentle kisses against the inside of Laura’s left thigh as she trailed her fingertips over her other. Laura, having caught her breath back as best she could, leaned down taking Carmilla’s face in her hands kissing her hungrily as she began to stand up. Carmilla smiled into the kiss at Laura’s passion.

"I thought…I thought I was supposed to be _de-stressing_ you?” Carmilla breathed out, between hot fervent kisses, as Laura edged her towards her bed.

Laura pulled back, eyebrows raised. “If you think I’m finishing that paper after that, you are very much mistaken!” Laura panted, pushing Carmilla down onto her bed.

Carmilla looked up at Laura, propped up on both elbows, smirking. “Whatever you think is best, cupcake.” Carmilla teased, before Laura positioned her knees either side of her, leaning down to recapture her lips.


End file.
